Transcurrir del tiempo
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: El destino siempre ha movido los hilos de la vida de la gente, haciendo que en el momento menos esperado esta cambie completamente. Esta es una pequeña historia sobre un par de chicos que se conocieron desde muy pequeños, prometiéndose estar juntos para siempre ¿Lo lograran o el destino los separara? ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kaede-san! :D


Tsukiyo: Jejeje ¡Hola! sé que debería estar actualizando " _ **Problema Tsundere**_ " pero es que esto tenía que hacerlo.

Mizuki: Puras excusas ¬¬

Tsukiyo: Claro que no -_-U

Mizuki: No te creo ¬¬

Tsukiyo: Dame una razón para que no me creas

Mizuki: Tu dame una a mi para creerte

Tsukiyo: Okey...me acabo de confundir

Mizuki: Quedate asi

Tsukiyo: ._.U (¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito?

Eso te fic va dedicado a **Kaede Yoshida** , ya que es su cumpleaños y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que regalarle XD, se cuánto te gusta el Nalu así que decidí hacer esta pequeña historia para ti :D espero que te guste a ti y a todos los que la lean :D.

¡Ya estas más vieja! *le lanzan un zapato que le da en la frente y deja semi noqueada a la peli negra*

No…no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije…ya que es cierto…*inconsciente*

Disfrútenla mucho.

¡COMENZAMOS!

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODA SU HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DEL TROLLERO DE RENOMBRE HIRO MASHIMA, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS PERSONAJES PARA FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Un inocente romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cálidos recuerdos del pasado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Una antigua relación infantil**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esas eran las palabras que mejor definía el comienzo de la historia de dos personas muy peculiares, que el tiempo pareció intentar borrar lo que alguna vez existió entre esos dos…

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿Quieren saber que sucedió con ellos?**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Esta es una pequeña historia sobre un par de almas que se conocieron desde muy jóvenes.

 _Ella era una niña rubia de brillantes ojos color chocolate, dulce e inocente._

 _Él era un niño de curioso cabello rosa y ojos jades, travieso y lleno de energías._

Se habían conocido en un día cualquiera, cuando a la pequeña la metieron al colegio; tímida e insegura no podía siquiera hablarle a alguien….bastante insegura estaba.

Él al momento de verla entrar al salón no le puso la más mínima atención, en su mundo de fantasía estaba tan absorto que ignoraba por completo lo que sucedía en su alrededor en ese momento.

 _ **¿Cómo fue que los dos se comenzaron a hablar?**_

Fue aquella vez cuando en todos los niños estaban jugando afuera, _ella_ estaba en un rincón del patio leyendo un libro con una sonrisa; _él_ estaba en medio de un partido de futbol…. El destino a veces acerca a las personas de la manera menos adecuada ¿No creen?

Uno de los niños le dio mal a la pelota, este por consecuencia fue a dar donde estaba la mini rubia dándole en la cara, el objeto no llevaba mucha fuerza pero aun así le había dolido golpe; sus ojitos chocolates se cristalizaron y en su carita una mueca llena de tristeza se formó.

 _Ella se puso a llorar_

Ninguno de los niños se acercó a la rubia a ayudarla o tan siquiera ver si se encontraba bien, ni siquiera el que le había pegado sin querer. La pelota había rodado hacia ellos, uno la tomo y se decidieron ir dejando sola a la niña que aun lloraba.

-¡Discúlpate con ella!-

Se escuchó una voz molesta. Los demás vieron sorprendidos a su amigo que señalaba a la rubia llorando, no le hicieron caso y se marcharon.

-Esos estúpidos- hablo con ese vocabulario a pesar de su corta edad

Sus ojos cerrados aun desprendían lágrimas, por lo que no noto cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado un niño que se arrodillo frente a ella.

La pequeña abrió sus ojos encontrando a un niño de pelo rosado con una bufanda que la veía, intento calmar sus lágrimas pero no podía...aun le dolía un poco.

El peli rosado con una de sus manos empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que estaban en los ojos de aquella chica.

Ella se sorprendió al sentir el cálido y amable tacto de aquel desconocido.

 _ **¿Por qué hacía eso si ni siquiera se conocían?**_

Después sintió como las dos manos del niño se ponían en sus mejillas para…para…para jalarle sus cachetes… ¿¡Que le pasaba a ese chamaco!?

-Duele duele duele duele- se empezó a quejar la niña mientras movía sus brazos de manera infantil –Suéltame que me duele- *empuja al oji jade*

-Jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara- el niño la señalaba con el dedo con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos y aun riendo se de ella.

-¿Eh?- se levantó rápido y se miró en la ventana más cercana, sus mejillas estaba rojas en hinchadas al igual que sus ojos chocolate.

Inflo sus cachetes al ver como ese niño aún seguía riéndose, frunció el ceño y se volteo claramente molesta.

-¡No te burles de mí!- le grito al infante que al escucharla solo aumento el volumen de su carcajada, eso no le gusto a ella amenazando con ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

-Perdón perdón, no fue mi intención- se disculpó el pequeño al ver lo que la rubia estaba a punto de hacer -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-¿Eh?-

-Te estoy preguntando si ya no te duele la cara-

Fue entonces cuando ella se percató que ya no sentía el más mínimo dolor.

-No…creo que ya no-

-Qué bueno- *se acerca a la rubia*-Perdona al idiota de mi compañero, no fue su intención pegarte pero el tonto ni siquiera se disculpó-

-No…no te preocupes- hablo con voz baja y agachando la mirada.

El peli rosado la tomo de la mano, cosa que la sorprendió bastante; los dos entraron al pequeño edificio ya que el tiempo libre había acabado pero lo que la volvió a sorprender es que no se dirigían al salón de clases.

-¿A…a dónde vamos?- pregunto un poco preocupada al ver que iban por una dirección que ella no conocía

-A donde más...a la enfermería- *sonríe* -Tenemos que asegurarnos que no te paso nada-

El par de infantes llego a su destino pero no había nadie, aun así entraron y le pidió a la pequeña que se sentara en una de las camas del lugar a lo que obedeció un poco vacilante. El oji jade empezó a buscar entre los cajones algo con mucho entusiasmo, dejando un desastre a su paso.

-¡Aquí esta!- exclamo como si hubiese obtenido alguna victoria con un pequeño frasco en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una pomada especial para los golpes, veras que te sentirás mucho mucho mejor después de que te la pongas-

-¿Enserio? ¿¡Y como sabes eso!?-

-Mi padre me la pone cada vez que me pego con algo- metió uno de sus deditos en el frasco y unto con delicadeza la medicina en el rostro de la chica, sintiendo una sensación fresca y relajante.

-¿¡Quien rayos hizo esto!?- ese grito alarmo al par de pequeños, viendo a una mujer adulta de pelo rosa y ojos rojos -¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-

-Emmm…vera- intentaba formular palabras coherentes la niña sin saber cómo explicarse

-Ella se lastimo y la traje, como no vimos a nadie decidí hacer algo- hablo con nerviosismo el oji jade al ver la penetrante mirada de la mayor.

-Tú te tienes que ir, yo me encargare de ella-

-Aye…la…la dejo en sus manos- salió corriendo de aquel cuarto no sin antes dejar el frasco en una pequeña mesita y sacudirle los cabellos dorados a la niña.

-¡Espera!-

Se detuvo antes de desaparecer por aquella puerta al escuchar la voz de la rubia miniatura.

-¿Co…cómo te llamas?-

-*sonríe* Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-

-Yo…yo soy Lucy Heartfilia-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, al rato vendré a verte Luce- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes antes de irse corriendo hasta el salón.

 _ **Así fue como todo comenzó.**_

Desde ahí los dos se volvieron muy unidos.

 _Ella tenía 6 años cuando conoció al peli rosado._

 _Él tenía 7 años cuando le hablo a aquella rubia._

El tiempo pasaba y ellos nunca se alejaban, siempre hacían cosas juntos.

Natsu iba a su casa y viceversa, tan unidos que se veía difícil separarlos.

A donde fueran o lo que hicieran estaban unidos.

 _Él la protegía de todo aquel o aquello que quisiera herirla._

 _Ella lo cuidaba de sus descuidos._

El tiempo pasaba y esos dos iban creciendo.

Lucy cada día se ponía más bonita.

Natsu con el pasar de los días se volvía más guapo.

Hasta que un día…para ser más exacto en un atardecer bajo un árbol hicieron que sus meñiques se enlazaran.

Prometiendo estar juntos para toda su vida…una promesa que no duraría mucho.

El trabajo del padre de Lucy hizo que se vieran obligados a mudarse a otro país.

 _Ella no quería irse._

 _Él no quería que se alejara de su lado._

 _ **¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?**_

En ese entonces la Heartfilia tenía 11 años y el Dragneel 12 años.

Al parecer cada quien haría sus vidas por su lado.

Sintió como su corazón se oprimía al escuchar la noticia que su padre le daba.

Sintió como algo se rompía en su interior al enterarse por los labios de la oji chocolates que ella se iría.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo al respecto.

Finalmente el día en el que debían de alejarse llego.

 _Él fue a verla al aeropuerto._

 _Ella estaba ansiosa por verlo una última vez._

Cuando se vieron no sabían que hacer….era tan difícil decirse adiós.

Los dos se acercaron y al mismo tiempo mostraron una cajita en sus manos.

 _Él le dio un collar con una estrella de cristal de color blanco._

 _Ella le regalo una piedra roja que en su interior parecía tener un color naranja, como si se tratase de una llama cristalizada._

Cada quien se lo puso a la persona que se lo había llevado.

Antes de que la chica abordara corrió hacia el peli rosado, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que lo sonrojo bastante.

 _ **Fue entonces cuando todo cambio.**_

Al principio mantenían contacto por medio de cartas o llamadas telefónicas, parecía que nada iba a cambiar….que ingenuos.

Era de esperarse que al estar separados cada uno fuera transformando su vida.

Natsu no tardó mucho en hacer nuevos amigos.

Lucy en su nuevo hogar también conoció gente con la que forjo lazos de amistad.

Nadie puede estar mucho tiempo en soledad.

Aun así ellos se seguían contando sobre lo que vivían día con día estando separados, dejándolos con un sentimiento de tristeza al no estar al lado del otro para disfrutar dicha experiencia.

Sin embargo era de esperarse que ambos estuvieran ocupados con esas personas.

Las cartas poco a poco dejaron de ser menos frecuentes y las llamadas desaparecieron.

Todo contacto entre ellos se había cortado.

Pero…

 _Para ella no había día que no recordara al peli rosado_

 _Para él no había momento que no dejara de pensar en la rubia._

 _ **¿Cuánto duraría eso?**_

No mucho…

El tiempo fue borrando poco a poco la imagen de aquella niñez de la cabeza de ambos, dejándole a Natsu solo la figura de la estrella y a Lucy la cabellera rosada.

* * *

 _ **Y así 7 años pasaron…**_

Como si al destino le gustase jugar con la vida de la chica Heartfilia y del joven Dragneel volvió a hacer que sus vidas dieran un giro completo… ¿Qué desenlace tendría esta historia?

Nuevamente a causa del trabajo de su padre, la rubia se vio en la necesidad de regresar a la ciudad en la cual había pasado su infancia….una etapa que recordaba levemente.

Ella era sin duda alguna una preciosa joven de 18 años, largos cabellos dorados que caían con delicadeza sobre su curvilíneo cuerpo, con unos ojos atrayentes color chocolate y una sonrisa dulce.

Todo aquel que la conocía sabía que aquella mujer era un encanto; amable, humilde, trabajadora e inteligente.

Lo que nadie sabía era que muy en el interior se sentía sola por la ausencia de una persona, que fue muy especial para ella cuando era una niña.

Mientras que Natsu con 19 años de edad era un hombre apuesto, hiperactivo (como un niño chiquito), lleno de energías y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Su pelo rosa seguía destacando de entre todas las personas, esos puntiagudos ojos jade eran la combinación perfecta de la madurez y lo infantil, alto y de un cuerpo bien trabajado (pero no exagerado).

A pesar de esa gran sonrisa algo dentro de su corazón le decía que le faltaba algo….más bien era alguien… ¿Tenía que ver con esa estrella? que era de las pocas cosas que recordaba de su infancia.

Definitivamente esa mala memoria no era un punto fuerte de esos dos.

.

.

 _ **¿Acaso finalmente podrían verse?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Vio el enorme edificio frente ella, en el cual estaría visitando constantemente…la universidad Fairy Tail…..ahora estudiaría ahí, poso una mano en su pecho y suspiro para alejar un poco ese nerviosismo que la invadía.

-(A comenzar otra vez)- pensó antes de entrar aquel lugar

.

.

-Chicos, el día de hoy tenemos una nueva compañera- hablo una mujer de cabellos castaños –Pasa por favor- pidió educadamente viendo a una persona que se encontraba fuera de la puerta.

El individuo paso en completo silencio quedando en medio del pasillo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia- después de una pequeña reverencia mostro una sonrisa en su rostro…ya no era la insegura infante.

Varios murmullos empezaron a escucharse en el salón sobre la rubia que se había presentado ante ellos, pero ajeno a todo eso, un peli rosa de manera discreta veía fijamente a la chica que seguía parada delante del grupo con aquel dulce gesto en su cara.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la figura de cristal que colgaba de su cuello, muy similar a la que recordaba vagamente.

Oh si no era ideas suyas...pensaría en ello después.

Las clases pasaron con naturalidad, excepto para Lucy que veía al chico de cabellos salmón que mantenía su vista sobre la pizarra…o eso se suponía, ya que en realidad su mente divagaba en otro lado.

¿Acaso él era aquel chico con el que había compartido su niñez?

 _-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- hablo un pequeño de pelo rosa con una bufanda en el cuello detrás de una puerta_

 _-Yo…yo soy Lucy Heartfilia- se presentó ella con timidez_

Fue el recuerdo que rápidamente apareció en su mente, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco y por si solo su cuerpo se levantara de su asiento, con su mirada achocolatada directamente hacia el oji jade.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita Heartfilia?- pregunto desconcertada la profesora al ver como repentinamente la chica se había parado.

-¿Eh? No….yo….solo…no…bueno- *reverencia* -Perdone la interrupción, sensei-

Muchos chicos comenzaron a reírse, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

Y aunque nadie lo notara, el Dragneel había estado viendo de reojo a la nueva compañera, por dos razones; una de ella era que había notado la intensa mirada que esta le lanzaba, y la otra era porque le había llamado la atención.

 _-¡No te burles de mí!- le grito una infante con un tono claramente nervioso_

 _-Perdón perdón, no fue mi intención- se disculpó él intentando aguantar su risa._

Entre cerro sus ojos al escuchar aquellas infantiles voces en su cabeza… ¿Qué había sido eso?

 _ **Al parecer ya era el momento para que estuvieran juntos**_

Las clases culminaron y Lucy caminaba pensativa hacia la salida, analizando todo lo que le había sucedió.

Primero que nada había recordado que ese chico de peculiar cabello había sido parte de vida, además era que al parecer el varón no la recordaba, aunque también podía estarlo confundiendo con alguien más...pero… ¿Y si no?

Ya estaba cercas de aquella puerta conectada con el exterior cuando visualizo como en uno de los costados de esta se encontraba el peli rosado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien.

¿Tal vez a ella?

¡Era imposible!

No habían intercambiado ni una palabra como para que el tuviera una razón para estar ahí… ¿Y si él la recordaba?...de nuevo imposible…aunque….¿¡Y si había notado que ella lo había estado prácticamente viendo durante todas las clases!?...ay no….que pena.

Se armó de valor y continuo con su andar, disimulando muy bien esa sensación insegura que cubría su cuerpo.

-Oe- escucho la voz del varón cuando paso delante de él

-(Tu continua caminando Lucy, no pares, no pares)- empezó a decirse mentalmente con el corazón latiéndole al mil, y siguió su camino como si no hubiese oído la voz del oji jade.

-Cuando la gente te está hablando tienes que responder y no ignorarla- volvió a llamarla con un extraño tono de voz que la congelo.

-(Ay no…ay no…. ¿¡Que hago!?...no Lucy…no creo que te hable a ti)-

-Si te estoy hablando a ti, la rubia que no hace más que ignorarme cuando sé que me está escuchando-

-(Mierda…me atrapo)-

Sintió como una mano la tomaba un poco fuerte del brazo y la obligaba a voltearse, teniendo esa mirada jade bastante penetrante, pues parecía desnudarla; eso último la había hecho sonrojar abruptamente.

-¡No me veas!- grito mientras empujaba al Dragneel con fuerza y su cara toda roja

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que te sucede!?- exclamo sorprendido y un poco molesto por la acción de la chica

-¡Eso debería decir yo! ¿¡Que quieres!?-

-Tu- *señala la estrella* -¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

-Esto- *la toma con una de sus manos* -Alguien muy especial me la regalo hace mucho

Un silencio un poco incómodo se hizo presente poniendo aún más nerviosa a la Heartfilia que opto por retirarse, pero nuevamente la mano del chico se lo impido…pero esta ocasión fue diferente.

La tomo de la muñeca con delicadeza y con un movimiento la entrelazo con la mano de la oji chocolates, mientras que con la otra le agarro la cintura; por un momento la chica creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón por dicha acción, si no era que ya lo tenía en la garganta a muy poco de que se le saliera.

-Yo…yo siento que te conozco…no sé de dónde, pero algo me dice que es verdad- *suspira* -Mi memoria es muy mala asi que te quiero pedir algo-

-¿Qu…que es?- *nerviosa*

-*sonríe* ¿Me ayudarías a recordarte?- sintió como algo cálido la abrazaba al oir esas palabras, si pudiera lo haría pero ella se encontraba en la misma situación

-Yo…yo igual siento que nos conocemos de algún lado, pero también no puedo recordarte…lo siento-

-Perfecto-

-¿¡EH!? ¿A qué te refieres?-

 **-….Entonces…hagámoslo juntos…..-**

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.


End file.
